The Hair Gel Bottle of Doom
by Aki-sensei
Summary: Apparently it was a bottle, an innocent bottle...until a well known wizard uses it wrong... I know the summary sucks but is funny so read it.


**First Harry Potter fic I ever made, hope is the first one because I really liked this one. The idea just came by as I was watching the full moon of tonight (Moony n.n) and staring at my punky junky hair bottle, which, by the way, is purple, there was no blue left...damn. I just had the urge to write something about it since I finished reading the Deadly Hallows. 14 hours I feel happy with myself. This has nothing with the final book so don't worry. Is around the year 4 of the Marauders.**

* * *

It all started with a bottle... that's right, a hair gel bottle. To be more specific a purple hair gel bottle. As it is called now by the marauders, the purple hair gel bottle of DOOM.

But you won't get the idea until you know what exactly happened that night…no, it wasn't full moon night. Geez. Already making conclusions.

It all started one beautiful Saturday evening; it was an autumn Saturday, which means October, creepy, but to the main point.

Sirius Black, a.k.a. Padfoot, was playing wizard's chess against his best friend James Potter, a.k.a. Prongs…until "it" arrived. "Guys what are you playing?" Peter Pettigrew asked… (Wait, no, he's not the "it" I'm talking about, I just hate that guy I'm going to send him to clean trophies right away. Geez)

Back to the point. "It" arrived. "Um? Hey Prongs look, an owl is tapping over the window" Sirius said pointing to the window but James didn't pay him attention "Yeah right, you are just trying to trick me so you can move a piece" Sirius frowned "I'm saying the truth, there's an owl there". James sighed and turned, to see that in fact, poor Sirius was being honest. "Ok, ok, I'll go open the window."

James stood up and went to open the window for the poor owl that just dropped a package over the table and left. "That was weird" was all James said as he closed the door.

"Hey, is for you from your parents" padfoot said and tossed it to James "Um, wonder what it is, is not Christmas yet" he read the letter out loud:

_Dear Jamsie:_ (Sirius snickered)

_How have you been? You haven't written for a while, Grandma Margaret came yesterday and brought this for you so we sent it right away. We hope this muggle thing will help you with your physical appearance because honestly Jamsie_ (Another snicker and a punch)_ you need a hair cut or something. Remember what Grandma Margaret thought last year, honestly, use it._

_Love_

_Your parents._

James and Sirius stood there and stared at the half open package; James opened it and took out… a bottle. A purple bottle.

"Um, what is that? Some kind of potion?" Sirius curiously asked, staring it.

"Don't think so, it says muggle and muggles don't make potions as far as I know." Answered James, still staring at the...thing.

"Well then, can we ask someone?" Sirius was impatient by now "I know! Let's go find Moony"

They ran through the portrait hole and into the library, where Remus Lupin, a.k.a. Moony (Cute Moony!) was peacefully studying…until James and Sirius arrived with "it", yes we are talking about the purple gel bottle.

"Moony, Moony, Moony" Sirius tried to get Remus attention, Remus left eyebrow starting to twitch "Moony can you help us with something?" Remus lifted his head to see James holding a purple bottle. "What's that?" he innocently asked.

"Duh, that's what we came for Moony" James frowned "We thought you would know what it is". Remus sighed and took the bottle, opened it and checked it "Calm down is just hair gel" he said and returned the bottle to James.

"Hair…gel?" repeated Sirius "You mean like, some kind of jelly made by hair?" Remus just resisted the urge to hit Sirius with the book "No, is gel you use on your hair to keep it still" James just stared at the thing.

"Ok then, let's try it out" he grabbed Remus and Sirius and took them to the bathroom.

"Ok, what now?" James asked Remus. "I don't know I've never used it" Sirius was the first to open up the lid "Um, it looks slimy"

"Just like Snivellus hair" added James; Sirius passed his index finger across the lid. "I'm supposed to pass this thing over my hair?" Sirius asked touching carefully one of his bangs. The gel just stood there.

"Nothing happened" said James disappointed but Sirius was looking at the bang with gel "Oh god it's slimy and shiny!" he started to panic "Take it off!!! It's going to eat my hair!!!" Remus freaked too and ran to help poor naïve Sirius, James went too but accidentally they tripped between each other, dropping the bottle and it landed exactly over James head.

Purple gel was dripping slowly over James' face, covering

his glasses, spreading around his head.

"Gah!!! It's going to eat me! Help!" he started to yell and ran in random directions. Sirius was trying his best not to crack up in laughter and tried to help his poor friend as Remus tried to calm them down. Nobody noticed that there was some hair gel on the floor until the three slipped over it and fell to the floor.

When they woke up they were in the Hospital Wing.

"Um, what happened?" James was the first to ask. "I think we hit our heads with the gel" Remus answered. Sirius groaned and looked at James but then started to laugh "What's funny?" he asked half confused, half mad "Wow Prongs, your hair is so shiny and withered" Remus said, trying to control his laughing. "You stole Snivellus hair style!" Sirius exclaimed. James stood up and stared at a mirror. "Oh...my...god" Was all he said before fainting again.

And that's how, since that day, James Potter hates hair gel and calls it the "Purple Hair Gel Bottle of DOOM".

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed, flames...honestly I'll just accept positive critics...like "You need to improve your grammar" I know that already.**


End file.
